Valentine's Surprise
by picric drea
Summary: PreSeattle Addek one shot. First fic, so R&R please!


A/N: First Fic so please be kind.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Shonda owns all.

Addison leaned back in her chair, removed her glasses, and tiredly rubbed her eyes. She sighed loudly before sitting up to return to the syllabus open in front of her. _The five most common risk factors for cerebrovascular atherosclerosis are as follows: smoking, diabetes, hypertension…_ At this point her mind began to drift once again. Hypertension deals with the heart…heart deals with love…love Derek. "Fantastic Addie, "Derek" will be a great answer to put on the exam", she thought to herself. Sighing once more she decided to take a break and let her mind dwell on her favorite topic.

Addison had always been the geek. She was awkward and gangly, often a six inches taller than many of the guys in her class, which severely limited her dating pool. She had been in few relationships, none serious. All of that changed the first day of medical school, when she met Derek Shepherd. From her first look into his baby blue eyes, she was lost.

"Addison Montgomery?" The voice startled Addie out of her reverie. "Yes?" she asked, eyeing the relatively attractive delivery man. He smiled at her, "This is for you, if you could just sign here." She did so; very much aware of the look the guy was giving her. "Two years ago, he wouldn't have given me a second glance," she thought to herself as she returned the clipboard. "Here you go", he said with a wink. "Happy Valentine's Day."

Addison turned her attention to the package. It was very nicely wrapped in glossy red paper with black ribbon. She lightly ran her hand over the gift, a slight smile playing across her face. She had never received a true Valentine's Day gift before; sure she used to exchange the little cards and candy, but never a real present.

She began to feel a bit uneasy, and looked around to see the various stares and jealous glares her present had attracted. Sighing, she began to gather her things to leave. This is something that she would prefer to do without an audience.

Addison barged into her apartment, stamping the snow from her feet. She forced herself through her normal routine of hanging her keys on the hook by the door and hanging her coat in the closet before she was allowed to attack her present. And attack it she did. Bits of paper flew around the apartment, as she opened the box. Inside was a gorgeous black Persian cat, dressed in a white lab coat with a stethoscope around its neck. In its arms, it held a large red heart with a message, "To me you are purrr-fect." A large grin split Addison's face as she picked up the stuffed animal. It was unbelievably corny, yes, but she loved it. Addie had always adored cats and this was a perfect present. Underneath she found another surprise, a large bag of Twizzlers, and a box of truffles from Godiva. She squealed with delight, he had remembered all of her favorites. Of course the standard card was included, with a personal note: _Tonight I'm taking you to your favorite Chinese bistro, so save room! Love you, -D._ Now it was official, he hadn't left a single item out. The only thing that could top this is if he had arranged for Russell Crowe to whisk her away to Paris for the weekend, though with the way she was feeling at the moment she might very well turn him down. She had a ridiculous smile on her face as she set about preparing a thank you for Derek.

A key turned in the lock, and the door opened noiselessly. "Addie?" Derek called out. "Sweetie?" Derek looked around the darkened apartment taking in the candles, softly flickering, the scent of lilacs, and the jazz playing in the background. Derek smiled, and heard her answer, "In here." He walked in the bedroom to see her lying on bed cuddling the stuffed cat. "Happy Valentine's Day", he said. "Same to you," was her reply. "In bed a bit early aren't you?" he smirked. She gave him a cat-like smile. "I thought a thank you was in order for my gifts." He gave her his trademark smile, "And my thank you will be given to me in this bed?" She licked her lips and gave a soft nod as he crawled up the bed towards her. When he was at her side, she turned towards him, and ran her fingers through his soft dark curls. She gazed into his mesmerizing baby blues and leaned into him as his eyes fluttered shut. Addison then gave him a quick peck, said "Thanks" brightly, and proceeded to get out of bed.

She didn't even have one foot on the carpet before he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into him, then rolled to trap her underneath him as she laughed playfully. "I don't think so," he said before capturing her lips for a kiss. A kiss that quickly turned from playful to passionate. Derek slowly kissed down her neck and as far south as her blouse would allow, before leisurely unbuttoning it. As her breasts were revealed, he kissed the sensitive skin in between them, while cupping her through her lacy black bra. Addison moaned and slid her hands underneath his shirt, running her fingernails over his sculpted abdominals and pectorals, before pulling it off. Derek returned his mouth to hers as he reached in her bra and caressed her nipple into a hardened peak, as Addison arched into him.

Suddenly, Derek pulled away. "We have to stop." Addison pulled him back to her kiss-swollen lips, "No, we don't." After a few more minutes, Derek pulled away again, "We're going to miss our reservations." "I'm not exactly hungry for food at the moment," was the reply. "No," Derek said rolling away slightly, "You'll kill me later if you don't get your Chinese fix." Addison lay there with a look of confusion, "Are you refusing me? _Me_? You…You don't do that!" Derek turned his face from her and smirked, "I do now."

"I don't think so," Addie mocked his earlier statement as she pulled him back and straddled him. "You're not allowed to resist me," she stated as she began to kiss along his jaw, working her way to that spot just below his ear, while her hand drifted to a lower portion of his anatomy, rubbing him through his jeans. "Addison," he whispered as he began to harden under her touch. She smirked as she licked at the spot she had found a few months into their relationship; it was his Achilles' heel, once she hit that spot, there was no stopping and they both knew it. "Addie," he moaned as he squirmed beneath her touch. "I win," she thought to herself as he rolled her over.

An hour later, two very satisfied individuals lay cuddled together in the few blankets that remained on the bed. "Wow," Derek said as he rubbed the small of her back. "Mmm," was the reply. "Well, we better shower and get ready for dinner," Derek stated. Addison looked at him in confusion, "But you said we missed our reservations." Derek shook his head, "No, I said we were going to miss our reservations. What I failed to mention is that I made the reservation for 9." He smirked as her eyes narrowed, "You tricked me!" she accused. "No, you assumed," he countered. "Besides, I like you aggressive." He laughed as she grabbed one of her pillows and smacked him with it. "I can't stand you," she fumed. He pulled her to him and brushed her hair out of her face. "No," he said kissing her softly, "You love me."


End file.
